


Fineshrine

by Danganphobia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lance being dense and an idiot, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: When Lance entered the house, he noticed the Koganes made a bit of some renovations. Old furniture was removed and placed with new ones. The floors were polished, and the decor was much fancier compared to the ones his old neighbors possessed.Their son’s name was Keith. And from one glance, something told Lance that kid didn’t seem to fucking like him.A look into Lance and Keith's childhood time to present of how they've become neighbors to best friends, soon to fall apart, and pick themselves back up together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wanted to make a contribution to the klance fandom by writing some _cheese_ since that's my specialty and i'm hoping you guys like. please spare me for the length.
> 
> the title is from fineshrine by purity ring,, bc i wanted to choose something deep even though this oneshot is far from it lmao.

When Lance first spotted the moving van outside - that’s where his fascination first sparked for the vehicle.

It was less of a distraction - more like Lance’s true interest was who his new neighbors were going to be.

The house next to his was vacant for a couple months after the last family moved out. They were just a newlywed couple looking for a place to stay, and they were nice neighbors.

They often came next door to Lance’s house to offer them food or invite them to barbecues or small parties in the summer time. Though the only reason why Lance went was because his parents said he needed to pretty much fucking mingle whether he liked it or not since staying home wasn’t an option.

He was a friendly kid, socializing when he felt like it. And for some reason, his free-spirited, ambitious demeanor is what made others flock to him.

Lance did have many friends, and he was a bright child. But he couldn’t help but long for someone closer to him to talk to, unfortunately, his friends he knew from school lived farther and weren’t within a block reach. The block he lived in full of acquaintances he may have had a conversation or two with before they never really uttered another word to each other - other than hello and goodbye, that is. The occasional small talk isn’t an exception either.

That’s why when he asked his mother about the moving truck - when he was told about the family moving in, and that they had a son around his age - for the first time, Lance felt a little _less_ lonesome.

His curiosity for his new neighbors was nearing it’s peak, longingly staring out the window to watch the big guys lift heavy looking furniture and disappear through the front door of the house beside them.

“I never thought what’s out that window would be more interesting than breakfast.” His mother teased.

“Where they come from?” Lance asked. “Did they travel here from another country?”

“I’ve only greeted them a couple times.” She replied with a hearty chuckle. “We can always introduce ourselves another time. Wait until they get settled in first.”

“I can already tell by one look at Lance they’re not gonna like him.”

“Lia!”

Lance turned back to stick his tongue out at his older sister, who sat down at the dining table with a shrug in response to their mother’s scolding tone.

“I bet he drove the last ones out.”

“I did not!” Lance protests. At least, that’s what he thinks. They weren’t exactly so fond of Lance after their last barbecue party when he and his friends that came over destroyed their backyard in a wild game of tag.

“Breakfast, Lance.” His mother demands, and the boy tears his eyes from the window. “Food’s getting cold.”

“He can have breakfast at the Kogane’s house since he already likes them so much.”

Lance swatted Lia in the arm on the way to the table, and she doesn’t hesitate to hit him back. They engage in a scuffle war after that, running around the dining table - and despite Lance being younger, Lia didn’t hold back in their little brawls.

Of course, their mother had a way of getting in between them. In the process, she managed to get Lance and Lia to avoid knocking their plates off the table, caring less about their breakfast in desperate attempts to get their hands on each other. They were known to be active and eager siblings. Just like the other relatives - children specifically, of the McClain family.

“Knock it off.” Their mother grits out coldly, grasping the collar of Lance’s shirt and tugging Lia back by the arm to sit them down in their seats. “You two can fight it out later. Just not at the dining table.”

She’s used to them running around the house chasing each other for ridiculous reasons. Lia screaming to their mother about Lance stealing her things or Lance complaining about his sister going through his shit, taking stuff or rummaging through his drawers without bothering to put anything back the way they were.

Lia’s reasons were that his room was too much of a shithole to fix anyway. Their mother told Lance a million times to clean his room. Lance never does, lazily tossing his pile of dirty clothes at a corner of the room piled on top of his action figures where he tells himself he’ll get back to later. He never does, which is why Lia wants to quit having to do both their laundry.

Like Lance’s mother promised, it wasn’t until a day or two that passed by when the moving truck finally backed up into the street and drove away. By then, she said it was about time they give the Kogane family a proper introduction.

The Koganes were nice. Lance had hoped they were, because it would suck having to live next to shitty neighbors like the grumpy old fart he knew that lived down the house at the end of the block who threw rocks at him or any other kid that stared at him for too long.

When Lance entered the house, he noticed the Koganes made a bit of some renovations. Old furniture was removed and placed with new ones. The floors were polished, and the decor was much fancier compared to the ones his old neighbors possessed.

Their son’s name was Keith. And from one glance, something told Lance that kid didn’t seem to fucking like him.

"Hi!” Lance gives Keith a charming smile, sticking his hand out. “I’m Lance! I live next door.”

There’s awkward silence when Keith continues to stare blankly at Lance, his gaze never flickering down at Lance’s hand once.

“We know.” Keith answered flatly.

The dry response went over Lance’s head.

“You must be Keith.” He smiles wider. Enthusiasm waning _just_ a little bit because Keith isn’t sharing it at all.

Ms. Kogane laughs. “He’s just shy.” She says meekly. And Lance’s mother places a palm on Lance’s shoulder, rubbing it out of pity.

“Kiddo, how about you go take Lance upstairs and show him to your room?” Mr. Kogane suggests, gesturing over to the staircase down the hall by the living room. “We’ll be down here chatting for a bit.”

“What if.” Keith starts. “What if I don’t want to take him to my room?”

Keith’s parents exchange looks. They then turn to Lance’s mother, and briefly to Lia - who’s texting on her phone, tapping away and barely aware of what’s going on in her surroundings.

“Keith.” Ms. Kogane said more sternly. “Ms. McClain was nice enough to introduce you to your new neighbor, kindly return the favor by showing him around.”

Keith sighs inaudibly, turning back to Lance who has a patient smile on his face.

“I bet your room’s pretty cool!” Lance beamed. Keith narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not.” He deadpanned, turning around to head for the steps. Lance stood there, puzzled. At the doorway, their parents continue conversing with one another - Lance tuning out the chit chat to stare at Keith who turned back to look at Lance boredly, hand on the rail.

“Well?” Keith asked, slightly irritably, “Are you coming or not?”

Lance picked up his feet, obediently following the other boy up the stairs. There’s family pictures hung up on the wall. All in which, shows Keith with his parents or some other relatives or supposedly family friends.

Lance noticed Keith isn’t smiling in any of them.

He thought that was a bit weird. But he didn’t mind it. He’s excited to have met a boy his age that’s also his new neighbor.

“This is obviously the bathroom.” Keith pointed at door with his thumb. From where he was, Lance can see the outline of the dark bathroom, that recognizably belonged to his old neighbors.

“We’ve seen inside the house before.” Lance reminds Keith. “I think I remember some of the rooms.”

“So does that mean I don’t have to point out what every room is or who it belongs to?” Keith asked, “Because I was getting to the storage room and my parents’ bedroom but I guess you’ve already seen them too.”

“It’s alright.” Lance laughs, “Not that I’ve seen _all_ the rooms. We weren’t allowed to roam this house freely for reasons…”

Keith stopped at a door.

“Why?” He asked.

“My sister says it’s because our old neighbors never really liked me too much.” Lance confessed. There’s silence.

“Oh.” Keith said plainly. He points at the door in front of them. “This is my parents’ bedroom, they decided to take this one and make the one down the hall the guest room.”

Lance spots more pictures up the walls, and he notices they were repainted a peach color. He gets distracted, gaze locked on the small sculpture hung up on the wall he nearly bumps into Keith noticing that he stopped walking.

“This is my room.” Keith ends the tour there, pushing the door open by turning the knob. He walks in, and Lance stayed put. Unsure if he’s welcome or not.

Again, Keith glares at him.

“You can come in, you know.” He told Lance.

That gave Lance the cue to enter, now that he’s gotten permission. And his eyes widened at the sight of Keith’s room.

“Whoa.” Lance gawked. “Your room’s pretty neat!”

There wasn’t a single piece of clothing lying on the ground in sight. No bags of chips or candy wrappers. No stray cups on the dresser or a bowl of unfinished cereal left under the bed or atop any other solid surface in the room. Nothing out of place.

Even Keith’s bed was made. Comforter a red color, just like the sheets under it. Even his pillow included as well.

His drawers were tidy, Lance didn’t spot a pant leg hanging out or a section of the drawer left open. His desk was the same.

“Isn’t this how a room is supposed to look like?” Keith inquires with an arch of a brow.

“My room doesn’t look anything like this.” Lance gapes, eyes falling on the small flat screen TV on the shelf in front of his bed. Space on the ground where on the bottom half of the shelf where Lance figured Keith was in the process of hooking up his Playstation.

“My TV barely even works.” Lance said. “It turns to static most of the time so I have to hit it to make it work. We have to play games downstairs in the living room instead.”

“You can’t get a new TV or something?” Keith asked. “Don’t touch.” He said suddenly when Lance reached to touch the television, wondering where the hell the switch was - despite the remote controls being on top of the shelf.

“My mom said I show you to my room. It’s not a gallery walk, and I didn’t say you have permission to touch.”

Lance jerks his hand back as if he’d been burned.

“Sorry.” He apologizes, smiling sheepishly. “Your room is just so clean and cool. It reminds me of my sister’s, but she’s got more girly stuff in there.”

Keith nods slowly. Feeling the conversation die out, Lance figures he should keep it going. He can get Keith to respond at least, and that’s an accomplishment.

“Do you have toys?” Lance asked giddily. Keith frowned at Lance.

“Toys?”

“Yeah!” Lance responds, “What type of action figures do you got? I thought I’d see a stash around here somewhere.”

“Uh.” Keith cleared his throat. “I don’t. I don’t have any toys.”

“You throw them out?” Lance asked, disappointment wavering in his tone. “Is it at your old house?”

“My parents never bought me any.” Keith says. And Lance doesn’t think this kid has lived the perfect childhood.

“Seriously?!” He exclaims, “Having a pack of Transformers action figures is like any kid’s _dream_! I have every single set and even the special edition I begged my mom to get for me on both Christmas and my birthday.”

“My parents…” Keith trails off, “My parents just bought me video games.” He said with a slow shrug. “I guess they think toys aren’t my thing.”

“Well you aren’t too old for them, are you?” Lance asked, “How old are you? I’m twelve.”

“So am I.” Keith answered. “I mean I’ve been to my cousin’s place to see their stash of toys but I never really owned any myself. Not that I care too much about them. I prefer to play video games.”

“I do both.” Lance says, “So, video games huh? How many you’ve got?”

“A lot.” Keith said. He pointed at three large boxes stacked on top of each other by the television. “Every single game I asked my parents to get for me are in those boxes. I think one’s got my old consoles in there too.”

“Cool!” Lance’s eyes sparkle, seeing to it that Lance and Keith had some things in common. Thank God. “Can I see?”

“No.” Keith refused instantly.

“...Oh,” Lance said diffidently, “Okay.”

“Boys!”

Keith and Lance’s heads snap to the staircase where Ms. Kogane’s head peeked out from the rail. “How are you doing up there?”

“Good, Ms. Kogane!” Lance hollers back.

“We actually need to step out for a bit to get some groceries!” She explains, “Lance, your mother and sister are downstairs waiting for you. Keith, start getting ready. I don’t want to come up there and find out you tried to lock yourself in your room again so you wouldn’t go.”

“Sure.” Keith raises his voice, and the unenthusiasm is clear in his tone. He groans.

“It was nice talking with you, Keith!” Lance breaks the silence, upset that he has to leave already. “This neighborhood’s pretty friendly, you’ll enjoy living here.”

“Not really.” Keith brushes past Lance, “Do me a favor and come downstairs with me to make it seem like to my parents that we’re having a good time.”

Lance obliges.

Lance’s mother and the Koganes seemed to hit it off well, he’s not really sure if Lia conversed with them much. Her eyes still glued to her phone until they left the Kogane’s house.

“Bye Keith!” Lance waved, seeing Keith follow his parents back into the house after seeing them out. Keith just gives him that dead look before shutting the door without saying a word.

“Ouch.” Lia snorted. “Not even a goodbye. Did you pester him the whole time while you were upstairs?” She teasingly ruffled his hair, and Lance tries to pry her hand off as he continued to mess with his hair.

“Quit it!” He barked, “I wasn’t _annoying_ Keith, I know he likes me.”

“Maybe it’s taking him some time to warm up to you.” Their mother notes, as they started down the sidewalk to reach their house a few feet away. “They did say he was a shy one, after all.”

Keith doesn’t look _shy_ to Lance. He’s just… quiet. The quiet as in he’s not normally used to socializing with other kids often his age.

  


* * *

 

 

The truth is, Lance isn’t _one-hundred_ percent sure Keith actually likes him.

Lance’s mother was generous enough to make the Koganes brownies. She told Lance to give it to them because Lia didn’t want to do it. She barely even cared to interact with them to begin with because her teenager friends are more worth texting than mingling with her neighbors.

Lance didn’t mind though. He called her a lazy old hag and Lia flipped Lance the bird on the way out the house.

He rang the doorbell hoping Keith would answer, but it was Ms. Kogane.

“Good morning Ms. Kogane!” Lance puts on his signature smile, “I brought brownies!”

“Oh!” Ms. Kogane gasps, “Wonderful, did you make them yourself?”

“No Ms. Kogane, my mom did.” Lance clarified.

“Thank you so much.” Ms. Kogane accepted the offering, carefully holding the aluminum tray in her hands. “KEITH!” She shouts from where she stood, “Ms. McClain’s son is here! He brought brownies for us!”

Lance anticipated that Keith would come downstairs.

Instead, Mr. Kogane descends the staircase. He too, thanked Lance for the brownies.

“Keith locked himself in his room upstairs.” Mr. Kogane sighed, “I knocked on the door and asked him to come out but he doesn’t want to. But we’ll tell him again you stopped by, son.”

“Ah, okay.” Lance masks his disappointment with a cheery smile, “I hope Keith likes the brownies too!”

As Lance left the house, he stared up at the window leading to Keith’s bedroom. Fortunately, that was right across from his.

The curtains were covering what’s behind the glass, though Lance wished he could see from inside - wondering what Keith was doing up there.

  


* * *

 

 

“Maybe you should try giving him a call.” Lance’s mother suggested. They’ve just come back from grocery shopping, last seeing Keith ride his bike down the block and round when the car pulled up on the driveway.

Lance thought he could go to the garage and bring out his bike too. But him and Keith aren’t exactly on friendly terms.

Whenever Lance showed up to the Kogane’s door Keith was either out riding his bike, kicking a soccer ball by himself in the backyard or cooped up in his bedroom, refusing to see anyone. They said he just plays video games in there or sleeps all day.

This was not how Lance wanted to spend his summer vacation. He wanted to get to know Keith. He thought Keith was cool and he was looking forward to becoming friends and not just acquainted neighbors.

“What if he doesn’t pick up?” Lance dreaded, “The ones who are always answering the door anyway are his parents.”

“Keith’s just new to the attention.” His mother handed Lance a pack of bananas to open and unload in the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. “If you keep trying to make conversation he just might start talking to you.”

A call to the Kogane residence wouldn’t hurt.

So Lance tried just that. His mother handed him the house phone and he dialed the Kogane’s house number.

Of course, Ms. Kogane picked up. Lance asked to speak to Keith, and he can feel his heart pound when he was told to wait - surprised that Keith actually picked up.

 _“Hello?”_ A hesitant voice speaks up on the line.

“Hi!” Lance greets.

There’s no response.

“Uh.” Lance thinks of something to say, a billion things running rapidly through his mind per second. “What’s up?”

_“Nothing much.”_

“Cool.” Lance coughs, “Yeah nice. I’m… the same.”

_“Oh.”_

Lance paced around his bedroom, becoming ansty. Fidgeting on the balls of his feet.

“I see you ride your bike around the block sometimes.” Lance talks, “So… you know how to ride a bike.”

_“Yeah I do.”_

“You like to ride around the block?”

_"Sometimes.”_

Oh, so do I. Well. I haven’t really rode my bike in a while.”

The silence on the line is slowly driving Lance insane.

“I know how to ride a bike too.” Lance blurts out. “My bike’s pretty cool. It’s blue and it’s a size twenty four. I can do some tricks on it too.”

_"Cool.”_

“Yeah, I fell off a few times though. One time last year I rode with no hands on the handles and I ended up falling over and sliding across the street. I got some pretty bad cuts.”

_“Ouch.”_

Lance lets out a snort he didn’t know he held in by just that simple word alone. It sounded so… _Keith._ He kinda expected a response similar to that.

“Yeah, never again am I doing any careless tricks like that.” Lance sat down on his bed, tripping over a cup lying on the ground in the process. He stared at the plate lying beneath his bed, the hot pocket he didn’t finish last night remained there with a few ants swarming it.

“So.” Lance changed the subject. “I was wondering that maybe… you wanted to hang out or something?”

_“What?”_

“ _Hang out._ ” Lance repeated, making sure the other heard on the line. “Like, can I come over? Maybe I can bring my action figures too?”

_“No.”_

Lance’s nervous smile faded, he rubbed his sweaty palm on his jeans.

“Huh?”

_“I gotta go.”_

“But wait!” Lance sat up straight, “How come you can’t hang out? Is it gonna be a busy week or something?”

_“Sorry no thanks.”_

Before Lance can speak any more words the call disconnects, and even when Lance does speak - he registers the line is dead only mere seconds later.

Lance put down the phone.

“Goodbye to you too.” He muttered upsettingly.

  


* * *

 

  


Lance thought about giving up.

That was until, a week later - Lance’s mother told Lance that the Koganes were worried about their son.

Ever since Keith moved, he’s acting more quieter than usual. They said. Not that his actions are anything new, he’s just getting used to adjusting to a new environment… and he isn’t doing so well.

Lance wanted to say why they couldn’t tell him this from the moment Keith flat out rejected Lance’s invitation to come over. He was so ecstatic too to show Keith the Star Wars action figures he obtained his tenth birthday party too.

But Keith doesn’t even play with toys! Lance is positive he doesn’t _want_ or _like_ to play with toys either. Which is a bummer, because how else is Lance going to attempt to initiate to conversation with Keith?

“They want Keith to make new friends.” Lance’s mother told him. “So you _need_ to make friends with Keith, even if he doesn’t want to play nice nice.”

“I’ve been trying to do that the past week!” Lance whined, “He obviously doesn’t want to talk to me! I mean, I thought he did when we first talked… but I guess I was wrong.”

“Maybe you’re unlikeable to someone for once.” Lia adds, and Lance chucked a grape in her direction.

“My friends like me!” Lance argued, “How come Keith doesn’t?” He coughed into his hand and smelled it. “Is it my breath? Does he think I’m weird?”

“Probably.” Lia murmurs, and their mother gives her a glare.

“Try to visit him again, please. Someone needs to be there to show Keith around town and make him feel welcome.”

“His parents can do that.” Lance said miserably, “Count me out. He doesn’t want my company.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true!”

“I agree with Lance on that one.”

“You’re not helping, bird for brains.” Lance shot back at Lia, who stuck her tongue out at her little brother - whipping out her phone and her attention immediately diverts back to the device, as she flipped her long brown hair over one shoulder.

“Just sayin’ the truth.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Their mother waves Lia off with a hand, with a roll of her eyes, “Moving is tough on some people. You just need to understand that. You’ve been living in this house since you were born, Lance.”

Lance blew a raspberry.

“Ma, I give up.”

“Don’t you dare give up.”

“He doesn’t like me!”

“He _will_ like you once you show that you genuinely want to be his friend!”

Lance did want to be friends with Keith. He really did.

But if Keith didn’t want to be friends with him, what was the point of even trying? Lance asked himself this question a billion times, and yet, he tried again.

Calling Keith wasn’t an option anymore because Keith kept refusing to talk to Lance. So Lance resorted to stopping by when he had the chance to talk to Keith in person.

He liked Ms. Kogane.

She was always pleased to see Lance’s presence, so was Mr. Kogane. Though he was often out running errands, Lance felt comfortable when both parents were around. They’ve become such good friends with Lance’s mother over the past few days, and he’s grateful. But there’s slight envy despite their parents being hooked by the arms and all Keith doesn’t even _look_ at Lance.

“Keith!” Ms. Kogane shouts, and Lance thinks his heart dropped to his stomach when there’s a sound of a door faintly shutting that reached his ears - and he wasn’t just hearing things when footsteps echoed off the walls. “Lance is here to see you!”

Lance swallowed thickly.

“I’m in the process of making lunch.” Ms. Kogane clasped her hands together. “Would you like some? I hope peanut butter and jelly isn’t too bad?”

“I’d love some!” Lance gladly accepts the offer. The door shuts, and with one last smile, Ms. Kogane ruffles Lance’s hair before she retreats to the kitchen.

Lance shuffles awkwardly on his feet when he sees Keith on the stairwell. Standing there, silently staring back at Lance.

“Hey.” Lance waved.

Keith leaned against the rail, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He doesn’t reply. A cold, icy glare in that captivating shade of purple. That intimidating glint in Keith’s eyes could make anyone shit their pants. Man, if looks could kill… Lance would be on his deathbed in a heartbeat.

“I tried to call a few times.” Lance said meekly, “But you didn’t want to talk so I figured I’d stop by.”

“Why?” Keith asked impassively.

“I don’t know.” Lance shrugged with a snort.

“You don’t know why you walked in.” Keith repeated.

“Well. Uh. Yeah. Well not really.” Lance scratched the back of his head.

“Oh.” Keith said. “That’s a pretty stupid reason.”

“I guess I wanted to talk to you in person.” Lance admitted. That earns him an arch of a brow by Keith.

“Lance, I’m not stupid.” Keith says.

Call Lance crazy, but that’s the most _stand out_ sentence he’s ever heard Keith say for the period of time he’s been his next door neighbor.

“I hear my parents’ conversations while I’m not around.” Keith said lowly. “I know what they say, and I get around to what they’re telling me about you to your mom and stuff.”

Ms. Kogane was busy in the kitchen - unable to hear Keith’s words over the sound of the kitchen sink running and the door to the refrigerator opening.

“If you’re just being forced to hang out with me because there’s no one else who can then you can walk right back out that door.”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Lance laughs, “Keith, I came here because I _want_ to hang out with you! I’ve wanted to since we were first introduced!”

The look on Keith’s face _does_ change a bit, though it still remains partially indecipherable.

“Sure this isn’t a part of my mom’s plan, or your mom’s plan?” Keith asked warily. “Because I’m not in the mood for anyone’s pity. I’m not some robot, either.”

“I want to talk to you.” Lance confessed. “Will you pretty please, just let me hang out with you? I mean, if you don’t like me, that’s okay. But I can prove to you that I’m not annoying, and my breath doesn’t smell like crap.”

Lance is hoping that Keith says something this time. He keeps his guarded glare, and Lance braces himself for another cold-hearted rejection.

But instead, Keith rolled his eyes.

“I never said I didn’t like you.” He murmurs, turning around to head back up the stairs. Lance is standing there, dumbfounded.

Keith doesn’t proceed to walk any further, turning his heel to look down at Lance at the bottom of the steps.

“You could always leave if you don’t feel like coming upstairs.”

The smile on Lance’s face made Keith click his tongue.

“Don’t get too excited. It’s not like I really want you here.”

Those words too fly over Lance’s head, and he practically skips each step on his way on the staircase to follow after Keith.

“Where are your action figures?” Keith asked. When Lance walked in, he freezes. Realizing that he didn’t exactly prepare thoroughly enough for this visit. Thinking he could just wing it. He did succeed, yes, but he didn’t know what to do from here in all honesty.

“I forgot to bring ‘em.” Lance blurted out.

“So you really just came here to talk.” Keith stated carefully. And Lance nods.

“I swear there’s no catch to it.”

Keith’s suspicious glare fades.

“Okay.” He said, and he sits on his bed. Lance’s first instinct is to take a seat on the chair in front of Keith’s desk. It’s squeaky, and it spins around. Lance laughs a bit, murmuring about how cool the chair was and spun on it on a few times.

“Stop spinning on my chair.” Keith ordered. Immediately, Lance puts the spinning to a halt.

“You want to sit on the floor?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Then don’t spin on my chair, please.”

“You got it.” Lance surrenders. He needed to stop it with the stupid shit or Keith might just kick him out at his next carelessly stupid attempt.

He’s the first to break the silence. “So are you a foreigner?”

“I was born here.” Keith says.

“Your parents?”

“Korea.”

“Cool.” Lance replies, turning the chair so that he could rest his arms and head on the back of it. “My parents are hispanic. I was born here too though. So was my sister Lia.”

“Was Lia the one on her phone texting when you and your mom came over the first time?”

“Yeah, she’s my sister.” Lance admitted embarrassingly. “She’s actually a dick in person and from first perspective.”

“You guys kinda look alike.” Keith observed.

“Everyone says that.” Lance groaned. “I wish we didn’t. Someone even said once back in the second grade they thought we were twins. Oh God. Our personalities aren’t even anything alike.”

“How so?” Keith asked, now fumbling around with a rubix cube left lying on his bed. He wasn’t very concentrated on solving it, however, piqued interest in what Lance had to say.

“She’s. I dunno. Into girl stuff. She’s pretty conceited and because she’s the older sister she tells her friends all about how she has to quote on quote, _babysit_ me as if I give her trouble all the time. Her friends think I’m like six years old.” Lance ranted, with a shake of his head. “She’s seventeen. We’re not even that far apart in age yet she treats me as if I’m a toddler and gets on my nerves. Yet all the friends I have have crushes on her and want to know what it’s like to feel her boobs.”

There’s a quiet huff that comes from Keith’s direction. Lance realizes that he’s rambling, but he doesn’t care. If someone’s gotta talk, Lance doesn’t mind doing all the talking. If Keith’s listening enough to _laugh_ , then that means he’s doing something right.

“Feel her boobs.” Keith repeats, “Why would they want to feel your sister’s boobs?”

“They think she’s hot.” Lance deadpanned. “I barely bring friends over because all they do is make googly eyes at her and ask weird questions. Like if she masturbates in bed or her bra size, or if she has a boyfriend.”

“Does she?” Keith asked, with a tight little smile forming on his lips.

“I don’t know!” Lance throws his hands in the air, “I’ve never felt her boobs, I’ve only seen them when I was a kid when my mom forced us to bathe together.”

“You _bathed_ with your sister?”

“It's not something I had a say in.” Lance said quietly. “I think when I turned eight my mom gave me the freedom to take showers on my own.”

Keith set the rubix cube aside. He crossed his legs over the mattress. “It must be great to have a sibling.”

Lance snorted. “No it’s _not_.”

Keith’s smile is growing. Lance can see it. However Keith hides it with his palm resting on his cheek.

“Oh yeah.” Lance realizes. “You don't have a brother or sister, it’s just you.”

“Most my family’s back at my parents’ home and not in the US.” Keith shrugged, “I have relatives but they aren't people I can say are _like_ a sibling.”

“So you’re an only child?” Lance asked. Keith nods.

“Did you think I had an imaginary sibling?” Keith said, sounding amused in such a way that surprised Lance.

“No.” Lance shakes his head, “I figured since it was just you and your parents that moved in. But my family’s also pretty big.” He told Keith, “They’re scattered all over the states and some are also living in my parents’ home country.”

“I just imagined tiny little children that look like you running around.” Keith muses, and Lance laughs.

“Yeah those are my cousins alright.”

“How’s your family like?”

“ _Loud_ .” Lance said. Keith is smiling as Lance spreads his arms wide gesticulating how large his family is. “Every year we have family reunions and _jeez_. The house is so full we have to bring mattresses and bed sheets for everyone to sleep in. My cousins are running around everywhere too!” Lance jumps up from the chair and jogs around Keith’s bedroom, making a demonstration of the havoc his family causes whenever they come over. Keith’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as Lance tries to keep his voice down shouting out the nonsense and reenacting the antics his younger relatives got into.  

“Not to mention the adults would talk _non-stop_ .” Lance stopped to collapse back on the desk chair. “We can’t even get some sleep because they’re downstairs babbling about adult stuff until like four a.m in the morning. Blah blah blah - _Keith_ .” Lance dreaded, “Those people don’t know how to shut up and get some sleep, because of them, I’ve never gotten a good night’s sleep during those weeks. _Ever._ ”

Keith hides a giggle behind his palm.

“Why do they talk until four a.m in the morning?”

“I’ve no _freaking_ idea.” Lance runs a hand through the shaggy strands of his brown hair. “They still manage to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to turn on the television and wake everyone up by blasting the radio and talking and laughing ten times louder than they were earlier. Not to mention my younger cousins wake up earlier than I do and cause even more noise. Lia and I are always complaining about the _noise_ they make.”

“I never understood how children could have so much energy.” Keith agreed.

“No one does.” Lance claimed. “They’re just tiny little _balls of flaming energy_ that can’t be stopped.”

“So they’re basically fireballs.”

“ _Yeah._ ” Lance snaps his fingers, gesturing a hand in Keith’s direction in agreement. Keith snorts. “Too bad Lia is responsible for _babysitting_ all of us now that she’s the oldest.”

“I’d be ashamed to have to group myself with the younger children.” Keith says.

“Well, being the younger sibling has its perks.” Lance shrugged.

The bedroom door creaked open. “Hey boys.” Ms. Kogane peeked her head inside, with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “Sorry to interrupt but, lunch is ready.”

One thing Lance like about the Koganes is that Ms. Kogane knew how to make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He ate messily, and Keith laughed at him - saying Lance didn’t know how to eat like a normal human being.

Making chit chat - mostly consisting of Lance rambling on about whatever popped up into his mind, licking peanut butter off his fingers - Keith asked if Lance wanted to see his game collection.

Lance liked Keith.

He was glad to have visited or else Keith wouldn’t have spoken to him first. He hoped that his mother and the Koganes would be happy he finally managed to mingle with Keith. 

Keith said goodbye to Lance this time when he had to go. When Lance asked if they can hang out again sometime, Keith said he doesn’t know.

“I’ll think about it.” Keith told Lance before shutting the door.

Lance left Keith’s patio with a winsome grin plastered on his face.

  


     

* * *

 

  


Keith asked Lance over the phone if he wanted to ride their bikes together around the block a couple days later.

Lance has been aching to ride the bike he had sitting in his garage for ages, asking his mother if they can pump the wheels first before riding it to Keith’s house.

Keith’s bike is red, and it’s got flame patterns on it. Unlike his own that was pretty plain, a rusty old faded blue color.

“Nice bike.” Lance complemented, wiping the sweat off his forehead - the summer heat beating down on their faces.

“Thanks.” Keith turned to lift his feet on the pedals. “Can you keep up?” He asked with an arch of both his brows in a teasing tone.

“You bet I can.” Lance pedaled after Keith, it took him some time adjust to riding his bike as it’s been a bit long. He managed to catch up with Keith around the block, growing cocky and competitive when they were toe to toe.

His cockiness came bite him in the ass when he bumped into a tree racing Keith on a narrow sidewalk, knocking Lance right off his bike.

Lance forgot how much falling off his bike _hurt like a bitch_ back when he rode it often.

Keith’s bike screeched to a halt.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“ _Just peachy._ ” Lance grits out. His body leaning against the bark of the tree beside him. Keith slowly walked over to Lance.

“You have a scrape on your knee.” He said.

Lance’s gaze flickered down to the small cut forming on his knee, he sat up straight with a wince.

“It’s okay.” Lance waved it off. “Remind me not to ride a bike at a fast speed on a narrow sidewalk.”

“I rode just as fast as you did.” Keith said. “I didn’t fall.”

“I’m aware of that.” Lance wiggled his knee a little. He flinches at the first twinge of pain that coursed through his leg. It stings for a bit, but Lance thinks if he takes it easy and tries not to move too much he wouldn’t have to worry about the bruise.

“It’s a draw.”

Lance stared up at Keith’s hand, extended out towards him.

“It’s only fair if neither of us win since you fell.” Keith stated. Lance blinked rapidly before a chuckle escapes his lips.

“Sure.” Lance gladly takes Keith’s hand, staggering to stand up on his two feet. “Next time we race, we’ll try the streets. It’s clear most of the afternoon since there’s a dead end at the end of our block.”

Lance and Keith get settled on their bikes shortly after.

“Do you want to go back?”

“We’ve already pedalled this far.” Lance notes, and turns to Keith. “Hey, would you mind if I show you around town?”

Lance lived in this neighborhood since he was born.

He could travel around town with his eyes closed, familiarizing with every street and every corner, the outskirts and the hotspots.

They parked at a bike rack near the local park. Keith stuck to Lance the whole time, as he claims he’s ever only been to a few places in town by car and wasn’t one to ride his bike too far out, fearing he’d get lost.

“Once you know your way around getting back home is easy.”

“How would you know?” Keith asked, “Even back at my old apartment I lived in my parents didn’t trust me going anywhere too far.”

“Think of it as walking to school everyday.” Lance shrugs his shoulders, the sound of faint chatter of those accompanying in the park reached his ears, the peaceful environment was the perfect place to spend the majority of the day in. “After a while you get used to walking the same path to get there. Lia and I used to take walks in the summer because our air conditioner was broken and sometimes we needed some fresh air. I was too young to leave the house by myself, which _sucked._ ” Lance muttered, “My buttface of a sister held my hand every time we had to cross the street.”

Keith smiled, they approached the playground - rather than making it of use, they loitered the area. Visiting the park was something new for Keith, Lance could tell - by the way his eyes were constantly wandering.

“So you’ve never moved.”

“My mom says she and Lia had to, to our house when I was born.” Lance sat down on the swing set.

“How did it feel like for you?” Keith asked, standing by the pole of the swing set.

“Well I can’t really explain it.” Lance answered truthfully. “One question I did wonder about was how different it’s gonna feel for the three of us living without my dad.” He finishes with a laugh to light up the dull mood that rose between them.

“It seems like it worked well for you.” Keith presumed. Hands grasping at the chain of the swing set, Lance smiles weakly.

“Everything gets better in the end once you cope with it, I guess.”

Keith hummed, walking over to the swing set beside Lance’s - and plopping down beside the brunet.

“Thanks for wanting to hang out with me, Lance.” Keith says softly, almost in a whisper. “I appreciate it.”

Lance shows his gratitude by flashing a charming smile.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, remembering tucking his wallet in the back pocket of his cargo shorts. “We can buy some ice cream before we head back home.”

Keith thinks about it, and after some contemplation - he purses his lips with a nod, and Lance couldn’t be any happier.

“Okay.” Keith accepts.

Lance learns Keith’s favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. Lance’s favorite ice cream is chocolate. He likes vanilla, too. And all other kinds. Keith is a picky fellow, however. And he doesn’t like to eat the cone, unlike Lance. Who devours it whole.

They walk together around the neighborhood until dusk. The skies darkening as they talk about everything about nothing together. Lance likes to speak his mind, and he’s glad he gets to share his views about things with Keith. Who’s there to listen. Even though he doesn't say much. Lance acknowledged that.

Lance offered to walk Keith home. And he smiles like an idiot when Keith says goodbye, unexpectedly giving Lance an earthy hug.

It’s safe to say he’s making progress.

  


* * *

 

 

Tapping his foot against the tiled ground, Lance resisted the urge to ground his teeth together - eyes flickering up at the clock.

The loud snoring of the teacher seated at the desk up front nagged at Lance’s consciousness, telling him he should just go on with it. If he stayed here any longer he might just lose his mind.

He was pressured into serving his time however - being in this classroom wasn’t anything new. He figured ditching won’t hurt.

Expressions of boredom bored into the faces of the students around him. Lance dreaded about being here as much as they did - but these were clearly one of the consequences of breaking school rules.

Not that Lance really gave a shit. These last two months he would be officially done being an eighth grader and he finally gets to kiss all these asshole teachers goodbye, the principal included. He’s positive they’d all want him gone so they’d never have to see his face again in return.

Lance’s phone vibrated, and he snaps out of his trance - tearing his eyes away from the clock.

Phones weren’t allowed, but if their teacher’s using his time to _sleep_ rather than watching the rest of his troublemaking students - it’s not like anyone can stop Lance.

 

**_Keith_ **

_ > Are you coming outside or not? My last class ended a while ago, if you don’t get your ass outside I’m leaving. _

 

Lance smirked, standing up to glance over to the teacher one last time before fleeing the classroom, gathering the attention of many eyes in the room when he shut the door behind him.

Keith waited by the lockers, when that menacing glare is shot in Lance’s direction Lance’s cocky grin couldn’t grow any wider.

“You fucking dropout.” Keith swatted Lance on the back, Lance catching up with the other starting down the empty halls. “I’m not gonna keep letting you bail out of detention every time, you know?”

“What, you suddenly busy now?” Lance teased, nudging Keith’s shoulder. Keith shoved Lance aside. “Since when you can’t put your friend on top priority?”

“I’m not going to be able to monitor the shit you do at school twenty-four seven, Lance.” Keith muttered, “Getting in trouble doesn’t make you look badass, you look like an idiot. Begging me to let you in Biology this morning because you were late and the teacher wouldn’t open the door.”

Lance snorted. “I just want to get out of this joint more than anything, the teachers can kiss my ass. School is like a prison where these people torture their prisoners by jamming shit from textbooks into our heads and I already know most of it. They just re-teach it in different and slightly more advanced ways and I guess none of my teachers seem to like when I’m a smart-ass because _they_ want to make it seem like the crap they teach is actually _efficient._ You and I both know that bullshit’s nowhere near a primary source.”

“Complain about the school system all you want, but you gotta deal with it until college practically.” Keith countered. “Your mom’s disappointed in you.” He states, changing the subject.

“Since when were _you_ my mom?” Lance slugged his bag over his shoulder. Keith sends him a stern look. “Okay _jeez_ , Goody Two Shoes Kogane, I’ll try not to get into trouble, not that I can help it.”

They head for the starwell down the corridors, the first floor two floors down. Reaching the lobby in a jiffy.

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Lance said after some time, “You know I’d never force you to wait a full hour and thirty minutes for me to get out of detention.”

“I do it because I feel like it.” Keith murmurs, slipping his hands into the pockets of his NASA bomber jacket. He had a baseball cap of the same brand, Lance often teasing and flicking at it poking at Keith’s fascination for science fiction lore, aliens, and all that jazz. In return, Keith would make remarks about Lance’s music taste - that the rap he listens to is a form of brainwash and these artists jam shit into the heads of their fans - definitely not to be trusted. But Lance debunked it all as Keith reading too much into conspiracy theories. He’s positive Biggie Smalls did not make good music with intention to brainwash.

“There’s nothing else to do.”

“You could always tell me if you’ve made new friends.” Lance prods when they exit the school. “We’ve been going to school together since the sixth grade and I’m still the only friend you ever wait around for.”

Keith snorts with a shake of his head. “Yeah right, don’t be an ass...” He mutters, “...And what about you? You going to hang with your buddies tomorrow at lunch and after school?”

“Depends.” Lance shrugged. “You wanna eat? We can get off at our stop and I can buy something for the both of us.”

“Lance.” Keith says quietly, a hand snaking around Lance’s arm to slow down the pace of his walking - shuffling close to the other. “You know how lonely it gets when you start to flock around and cause trouble with your other friends and ditch me.”

“Hey.” Lance’s voice drops an octave, “I wouldn’t call it ditching since they’re always dragging me along and pulling me away from you most of the time, I’m sorry if it seems like it.”

Lance wouldn’t forget about Keith.

Even though Keith pestered at Lance most of the time, scolding him for his actions - his cold demeanor was only to keep him guarded - he did truly care about Lance. Keith never liked it when Lance wanted to hang with his other friends. Leaving Keith alone in the cafeteria or during gym class without anyone to mingle with.

Keith had acquaintances, but since they never showed interest in socializing with Keith to an extent, Keith never did the same. Lance coaxed him to plenty of times, Keith just wasn’t interested in trying to make friends.

 _“I have_ you _.”_ Keith tended to say often, _“One is all I really need at the moment, I don’t care about forcing myself to socialize with people who judge you at first glance.”_

“We’re about to graduate in two months.” Lance told Keith, “Don’t spend the rest of the year moping around like a worrywart.”

“We’ve been neighbors for two years.” Keith reminded him. Lance rolled his eyes.

“And we’re still best friends, aren’t we?”

“Are you sure?” Keith narrowed his eyebrows, “Because if you keep ditching me I’ll _kick your fucking ass-_ ”

“ _I’m sure!_ ” Lance exclaims, wincing at the first swat of Keith’s hand across his arm. He felt his cheeks flush, unsure of what to do when Keith becomes so _close_ like this. Showing his vulnerable side that made Lance feel _different._ He doesn’t think he likes that different weirdness either.

Not only Keith hasn’t changed - but his parents still remain the kindest people Lance has ever met. He gets that homey feeling entering Keith’s house for dinner, having been here so many times he feels welcome. Keith has also been in Lance’s house just as many times, friendly with Lance’s mother and acquainted with Lia - who’s surprisingly more nicer to Keith than she is with Lance. Expected though, he’s glad his dick of a sister is away at college right now.

“The whole time the teacher was walking around the classroom, I was showing him my test paper - letting him copy _every single thing_ down.”

“And you got detention because?” Keith arched a brow at Lance’s story, making their way to the dining table where Ms. and Mr. Kogane were seated, the table already set up with food and platter.

“She didn’t notice until a week later when she saw our answers were the exact same.” Lance explained, “She’s a dunce, I swear.”

“You kinda deserved that F for being a dumbass.”

“What are you two going on about this time?” Ms. Kogane intervened when Lance and Keith took their respective seats next to each other at the dining table.

“Lance was telling me how he cheated on a test.” Keith said, “You see how he’s such a bad influence.”

“I am _not_.” Lance protested, “I hope you know, Ms. Kogane, that I am still a prodigy.”

“Well there’s no doubt about that. Your mother says you’re an honor student.” Mr. Kogane chuckles, passing plates around the table and retrieving a handkerchief.

“His actions say otherwise.”

“Quit exposing me, mullet.”

Keith stuck his tongue out.

  


* * *

 

  


Lance knew a thing or two about breaking promises. Because he knew he was shit at keeping them.

He stopped sleeping over at Keith’s house on the weekends frequently like he used to. He had friends at school that wanted to hang out after their last classes of the day, sometimes sitting at their table at lunch - the upset look on Keith’s face settling into his mind before he pushed it back.

He stopped glancing out the window, when looked forward to seeing Keith’s face in the window across where they’d communicate in the night after their parents would tell them to go inside for hanging out after dark for too long.

Lance lost the marker he used to write on paper in his sloppy handwriting and hold up for Keith to see. He didn’t bother looking for it either.

He tried to make time for Keith. When he needed some tutoring, stopping over by Keith’s place after basketball practice or when it’s been a while and he wanted to visit Keith. They’d play video games together - but after that, Lance never stayed over as long as he used to.

Whenever it came to the topic of other friends, he was aware of how quiet Keith becomes. As if Keith knew hanging out with him a lot would provoke Lance’s time to spend with his other friends.

Lance knew Keith didn’t _have_ any _other_ friends. At least, he was aware Lance was the only person Keith talked to the most. And Keith’s parents knew that as well. But they entrusted Lance with keeping Keith company and making him happy.

“I don’t want to stop you.” Keith said, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder - blanket draped over their still bodies on the carpeted ground of Keith’s bedroom. “I’m not that type of person.” He murmured, “But don’t forget we were friends first.”

“Always.” Lance finds himself whispering. He never understood why Keith was such a cuddle person. But Lance never minded, craving the contact because he’d never snuggle next to Lia - nor would the other ever take the chance to since they were at each other’s throats more than anything instead of bonding.

He can feel Keith’s body heat, and the outline of his face - whenever he blinked, his long thick eyelashes shadowing his cheeks that looked delicately soft.

Lance tries to remind himself how much he needs Keith. Remembering how Keith’s chin gently rested on Lance shoulder to console him when Lance’s mother told him their father called. Lia went away to college, and it started to feel like Lance was living in a house full of ghosts. But his mother was coping, and she was trying the best she could.

Keith said she cared about Lance. About them. About Keith and his family, and wanted the best for all of them.

Lance wished he acknowledged whenever Keith was there for him. He never directly said he’d be, but it shows - and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate that, his hardships was something he hid from his other friends because they wouldn’t understand.

He tried to keep it from Keith. But Keith could read him like a book. Despite the jokes Lance made to make Keith laugh beautifully - the concern in his best friend’s eyes never fade. And he always manages to get Lance to pour his feelings out, even if it ended with him breaking into tears - choking on a sob as he buried his head into Keith’s chest. Shoulders shaking, he trembles - and Keith kissing the crown of Lance’s head and holding him tight, Keith’s heartbeat easing Lance’s fears and worries. Dwindling his rancor about how he felt about _everything._

It’s like they were each other’s halves. There to support each other. Knowing one another inside out, closer than super glue.

He thinks back to the day Lance took Keith to the city pool, and Keith said he hasn’t swam in water in a long while. He clung to Lance so tightly Lance thought Keith would never let go, telling him the water’s not all that bad - the people in the pool around them having the time of their lives.

Seeing Keith express fear for the first time was kind of adorable to Lance. Keith was opening up to him. And that was a good thing.

Graduation day, he cried like a baby realizing that he actually made it. Two months passed by a blur, donned in their blue cap n’ gowns, he remembered pulling Keith out of the auditorium exit to throw his arms around the other and hug him tight.

Lance said he was scared, but Keith told him not to worry. He made it. They both made it.

“You have other people out there who will love and support you, including me.” Keith tells him, framing Lance’s cheeks, he pats them hard, nudging up Lance’s chin. “Now smile and show everyone you’re about to get your diploma and you’re proud of it.”

That’s exactly what Lance did.

To everyone, he was that loveable hassle of a fourteen year old that constantly drove every teacher insane but he could be an honor student when he wanted to be.

Keith was more of Lance’s shadow, as Lance’s praise grew more and more - he focused on his rising fame and flocked with the friends he’s made during the years, leaving Keith to linger behind. Not realizing how he was making his best friend feel more inferior than ever.

  


* * *

 

  


Summer vacation, Lance started to stop spending time with Keith in general.

He liked the attention his new friends gave him. Everyday, he rode his bike to meet up with them and hang out at either the park, arcade, or the city pool.

He focused on his budding relationships that he barely even noticed Keith whenever he was around.

His mother told him that the Koganes mentioned Keith was going to a high school different from Lance’s, and Lance took the news by surprise.

Keith didn’t even tell him.

He didn’t know how to feel at first, but Lance slowly started to accept the fact that it was expected. Keith had better grades than Lance - who’s were all over the place. Lance may have been good at sports, but he had his days when it came to caring for his academics while Keith was all about grades to make his parents proud.

Lance didn’t mind, though.

Keith called Lance sometimes. And Keith was never one to make phone calls to Lance’s house first. Asking if he wanted to hang out.

Lance was always busy these days, so he told Keith maybe another time. Knowing it would be mean to turn him down.

Another time never came.

Lance’s mother would peek into Lance’s room when he had a friend over, Hunk was his name - saying Keith was on the phone and he wanted to speak to Lance.

Lance’s answer fell along the lines of “tell him I’m busy” and “i’ll call him back tomorrow.”

He never does.

Keith rings Lance’s doorbell. Lance’s mother approved of Lance having a little get together with his new buddies to play video games in the living room. When Lance opened the door, something about Keith appeared so different… fragile, susceptible.

“Ah… see, my friends and I are currently busy right now.” Lance told Keith, seeing the crease of Keith’s eyebrows in response. There’s gloominess flickering in those eyes, Keith’s normal terrorizing but calm aura fading away.

“Does another time sound nice?”

“I dunno.” Lance scratched the back of his head. “Maybe?”

Keith’s eyes drooped a little.

“Maybe?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I see.” Keith purses his lips.

There’s a pregnant pause.

“I miss you, you asshole. You know?” Keith blurts out.

Lance’s eyes snap open wide, those words hitting him like daggers to the chest.

“We barely talk anymore.” Keith hugged his chest, arms folded. “We don’t hang out and it’s like we’re strangers.”

“Keith-” Lance begins, but he’s stopped by Hunk joining Lance at the doorway.

“Hey man, we were waiting for you-!” He stops at the sight of Keith. “Wait a minute, I know you, aren’t you Keith Kogane? The one who’s been in the honor society two years in a row?”

Keith nods slowly, his eyes reluctantly tearing away from Lance. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“That’s so cool! Lance used to be smart like that in the sixth grade until he started slacking off.”

“Hey!” Lance barked, “Being a hotshot and an intelligent modest human being can be a bit hard to balance at the same time!”

Normally, Keith would laugh at Lance’s remarks. This time, Keith doesn’t.

“I just wanted to stop by and catch up with Lance. I didn’t want to interrupt.” Keith forcibly smiles at Hunk, who frowns.

“You’re not gonna come in and join us?”

“No thanks.” Keith immediately refused, putting up a hand. Before Lance could speak, Keith shot him a cold look. There’s a glint of _hurt_ that settles in those irises that Lance couldn’t put his finger on.

“See you around, I guess. It was nice meeting you, Hunk.” Keith gives Hunk and up nod before turning his heel, descending down the steps of Lance’s patio to head back towards his bike. Pedalling off to somewhere Lance wished he knew at the time. But he never really knew what Keith was up to these days.

“He’s your friend?” Hunk asked when Lance longingly stares at Keith disappear down the block. “He’s a nice kid.”

“...Y-yeah.” Lance manages to say. Backing up behind the doorway to shut the door. “We were, I guess.” He confesses, heaving out a sigh before mustering up a beaming smile.

“Did you turn on Mario Kart while I was out? I hope you did, ‘cause I’m aching to kick your ass.”

“Sure did, I also got snacks for us while I was at it.”

Lance pushes the image of Keith’s face out of his head.

“Sweet.” He pats Hunk’s shoulder, as they approached the living room.

  


* * *

 

  


Lance was in his senior year of high school when Lia comes back to visit, wanting to check up on the family.

She stayed for Lance’s high school graduation. The whole family had to crash and be there, causing havoc and embarrassing the hell out of Lance. But he missed their company. Having a full house wasn’t all that bad anymore, aside from being responsible for tolerating his crazy younger  relatives. He missed Lia, too.

Lance was sad she would be leaving a few weeks into Lance’s first year of college.

He went somewhere close to home because he dreaded the thought of leaving his mother all alone to take care of an empty house. So he could come back and help her get through the day.

She appreciated it.

Lia had a boyfriend she was living with. Lance’s only seen him a few times through Skype video calls - and he’s a pretty swell guy. He’s happy for Lia.

To catch up, they went to the local cafe in town. And Lia looks different. In her mid-twenties now, Lance remembered how she always had a knack of getting on his very last nerves when he was younger.

“I was talking to mom the other day.” Lia plays with the straw of her milkshake. “That Keith kid, his parents told my mom that he hasn’t been leaving the house much and he’s going through some stuff.”

Lance almost forgets the last time someone mentions Keith’s name to him. It’s like time around him stops in an instant.

“How come you’re telling me this?” Lance asked, popping a piece of muffin into his mouth.

“He’s your friend, dipshit.”

Lance exhales. Swallowing thickly.

“We were friends.” He told Lia truthfully.

The only person who knew of this was their mother. She wasn’t happy to hear that Lance and Keith drifted apart after the eighth grade either. But something tells Lance it was bound to happen.

“ _Were?_ ” Lia gaped, “You guys were attached to the hip back when I was still living in the house. You went outside to hang out with Keith every single day. What the hell happened? Was it a fight?”

“I dunno.” Lance said dully. Staring into his own milkshake. “We just grew out of the habit.”

Even when they did cross paths, they brushed past each other and went about their day. Not sparing the other a single glance. Eventually to the point where Lance begun to barely see Keith.

His bike was no longer parked outside his house, and the soccer ball Keith leaves in the grass was gone too.

“Have you ever thought about how the poor kid was holding up at all?” Lia asked worriedly, “I heard he was doing good in college but when he visited home at the end of the semester… from the look on mom’s face when she said he looked out of it, it concerns me too. He used to be happier than how he is.”

“And you’re saying this is because of me?” Lance questioned.

“Look.” Lia sighed. “I know it’s normal for friends to distance themselves and drift apart. But you know how Keith is. He’s not a very sociable kid.”

“We haven’t spoken in ages, Lia.” Lance said stubbornly, no longer wanting her to press on the issue. “It’s not like it would make a difference if I spoke to him. He wouldn’t want to speak to me.”

“Look at you.” Lia shakes her head. “I see how you’ve grown so much and yet your balls are taking it’s sweet time to catch up.”

Lance didn’t say anything to that.

“I know you didn’t forget that you and Keith _were_ friends _once_.” Lia retrieved her wallet to pull out a bill to slam against the table. “I gotta head out now. I have an errand to one.” Her fingers reach over to run across Lance’s jaw, her eyebrows furrowing.

“I can’t believe mama didn’t let you shave that ugly mess.” She grimaced. Lance swats her hand away, briefly scratching at the scruffy stubble that Lance was growing out on his chin.

“Go away, Lia.”

“Don’t forget our talk.” Lia warned. She pushes back her chair, throwing her purse over her shoulder before exiting the cafe. Lance ran a hand through his hair, snagging at the messy strands.

There was never a second the thought of Keith _didn’t_ cross Lance’s mind.

To hear that he wasn’t doing very well made Lance feel a pang of concern that made his chest feel tight.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lance saw a ginger-haired female with glasses walk into Keith’s house a few times. He wondered who she was. Perhaps a girlfriend or a friend.

He contemplated about visiting Keith, but he often just went about with his day.

He focused on his classes in college, the semester was tough - but Lance got through it. With a bit of late night cramming and tutor sessions, Lance concentrated better on getting on track with his academics.

He was relieved after stressful midterms to have a break.

Even after that, Lance wonders how long it’s been since he’s actually _seen_ Keith.

There was a high school reunion Hunk informed him about and asked if he could make it. Lance was definitely on board.

There’s many of his old friends he hasn’t seen since high school. Some he lost contact with and some he still contacted whenever he could until this day. Knowing they went on with their lives and all had different goals they wanted to achieve, careers included.

Hunk said friends of those attending would be coming as well. And it’d be a pretty packed get together.

Lance was all for mingling. It’s the weekend, and it was a great way to kick back and relax.

He met up with Hunk to drive over to the house, pulling up to the street where the music was loud and there were people loitering outside the home.

It was fancy, and likely to be a three story by the looks of it. Lights turned on in almost every room.

When Lance entered, faces he familiarized with were pleased to see he showed up.

“Gee Lance, I wonder how many people has your face implanted into their minds.” Hunk joked, socializing with a few old friends - Lance pulled away from a hug to laugh at Hunk.

“What can I say? Not my fault I’ve gotten pretty handsome over the years.”

“Uh huh, sure you did.”

Lance winked, following Hunk to pour themselves a drink and get comfortable - shifting in between still and moving bodies.

“Lance, Hunk! Glad you could make it!”

Allura and Shiro were alumni's of Lance and Hunk’s high school. They were the ones who helped host the get-together. It was more of a crowding party rather than something that required less people, but no one seemed to mind. Excited to see old friends and rekindle many bonds that remained dormant for the past few years.

“How’s college going?” Shiro asked.

“I should’ve listened to you when you two said how _terrible_ it was gonna be.” Lance replies, recoiling at the lack of sleep he had studying for his last midterms. Hunk nods in agreement.

“But it’s all worth it, isn’t it?” Allura smiles, Shiro wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Hard work pays off in the end, always.”

“Maybe for you.” Hunk muttered. “It’s not going so well for us.”

Lance is glad to see Shiro and Allura, casually conversing with them about school and how their life is going only to be dragged away to talk to other friends.

He freezes, midst a conversation when he sees someone it didn’t take more than few seconds to recognize.

He could recognize that _mullet_ anywhere.

By the wall - was none other than Keith Kogane. The bomber jacket he had a knack of wearing and a new baseball cap atop his head, the accessory matching with his outfit perfectly.

Lance was entranced by how much Keith had grown. Standing from where he was, Keith looked more mature. Sharp cheekbones and jaw, the clear muscle weight Keith has put on over the years shows his transitioning from his lithe frame. He looked…good. Someone who used to be his best friend growing into someone entirely different.

Lance noticed he was talking to the same redhead he saw a few weeks ago. She was going on about something that made Keith laugh, and his body language made Lance tense. How he shifted to face her and that tight little damned smile on his face, nodding occasionally and saying a few words to make the girl laugh.

“Pidge!” Lance hears Allura call out, “Were you hiding from us? I knew you wouldn’t skip out on coming here.”

Pidge and Keith turn to Allura. Shiro laughs and Hunk waves at Pidge, Lance registering that none of them recognized Keith. Not that Shiro and Allura knew him, at least that’s what Lance supposed.  

“Damn, I've been spotted.” Pidge clicks her tongue, replying jokingly with a warm smile. Her hair falling at mid-back length as she affectionately rubbed Keith’s shoulder, the rest hadn’t caught the gesture as she whispered something to him before joining Allura and Shiro.

They introduced her to Hunk, and as Keith watches Pidge leave those purple eyes avert to Lance - and his eyes gradually widen.

Lance tuned out to the conversation happening beside him. He grew distracted mesmerizing how much he admired Keith’s eyes - unable to break out of the habit of getting _immersed_ in them. A wave of nostalgia hitting him, and all kinds of temperamental feelings all together.

“Lance.” Shiro nudged him in the shoulder, “Have you met Pidge? She’s top of her major classes at our university.”

Lance looks to the shorter female for a moment, “The one and only ultimate nerd of auto space engineering and mechanics.” He teased with his signature charming smile.

“That’s me.” Pidge grins. “You’re Lance right? I think you were the one I had an argument with in Psychics back in high school.”

Lance blinked rapidly, recalling the memory. “ _Holy shit,_ you definitely had your glow up.”

“Everyone thought I was dating you after that.” Pidge adds with a roll of her eyes. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Long time no see, _Katerina._ ”

Pidge lightly slaps Lance on the arm. "The nickname's Pidge, either that or keep it as Katie, McClain." She snarls.

Hunk is then asking Pidge about her major, Lance engaging in the conversation with them briefly to catch up along with Allura and Shiro before his gaze diverts back to Keith, standing there patiently. He’s looking elsewhere, Lance can tell Keith is forcing himself to enjoy himself.

His feet picked up, hesitantly approaching Keith. He dodged the passing people who strode by, and his heart thrums harder in his chest when Keith makes eye contact with him. The fact that they’ve been sharing glances only invited Lance to make a move. Because Keith clearly wasn’t planning to, knowing him.

Seeing Keith up close - Lance takes in Keith’s breathtaking features. What has he missed?

“...Hey.” Lance greets warily, his voice sounded weak, reluctant, and low.

Keith’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he opens his mouth to speak. “Hi.” He said back.

“It’s been awhile, huh?”

“...yeah.”

“Came here to crash with Katerina?”

Keith narrows his eyes with a huff, “Funny you didn't recognize her until she had to remind you of something dumb you probably did.” He scoffs, “Katie’s a friend I met at an internship.”

“Internship?” Lance asked.

“During the summer my parents were tired of me staying home all the time so they thought they could send me away for a few weeks.” Keith sagged his shoulders, “My time there wasn’t too bad.”

“I’m glad.” Lance says genuinely, “I didn’t take you for a party person, by the way.”

“Katie dragged me here because her uni friends would be here.” Keith leans against the wall, adjusting the baseball cap on his head. “The alcohol’s alright. And the people here are friendlier than I thought, but I don't feel like talking.”

“As expected.” Lance laughed. “See you’re still sporting that mullet.”

“I see you’re still sporting your massive ego.” Keith shot back. “A few years later I come to hear how popular you’ve gotten. Before I thought you were just a weirdo with an interest for action figures.”

“Wrong. I’m a handsome hotshot who _had_ an interest for action figures.” Lance corrected, and Keith chuckles, doing that thing where he hid his smiles behind his palm that Lance enjoyed seeing.

“You’re an idiot.” Keith murmured. “I’m surprised you even recognized me.”

“How could I forget my precious neighbor?” Lance objects, “We were really tight back then, weren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Keith says. The tension hasn’t relieved completely between them.

“How are you?” Lance questions mirthfully, “How’s… How’s life going?”

“It could be better.” Keith answered, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I got a few scholarships, and I’ve gotten into aerospace engineering.”

Lance nods, “Same for me, actually. Planning on double-majoring.”

“Didn’t take you for the nerd type.”

“Hey, I’m still a scholar and a prodigy. Okay?”

Keith laughed, Lance realizes he hasn’t drank from his cup since he approached Keith.

“Only you could multitask and work yourself like that and boast about being two things at once.”

“What are you sporting?” Lance bites back, “Also being a _genius_ and and the mullet man who thinks they’re too classy to socialize with all these _low lives_ around you?”

“Somewhat.” Keith joked. “Only that I’m not classy, I just think I’m better than everyone.”

Lance snorted. “Scratch that, you just took the words I would say right out of my mouth.”

“Maybe that’s why I said it.” Keith teases. Lance smiles, Keith knows him well.

“It’s okay.” Lance says, “I knew you secretly always wanted to be like me.”

“Fuck off, Lance.” Keith huffs a laugh, “In your dreams.”

Lance looked back at Hunk and the others, seeing the four were currently laughing and having a good time conversing with each other.

“I’m not planning to stay here long.” Keith says suddenly, grasping Lance’s attention. “Wanted to leave with Katie but I don't want to bother her, so I’m trying to enjoy myself a little bit longer before I tell her I’m heading out.”

“Already?” Lance asked disappointedly. “You’re not having fun?”

“Parties aren't really my scene.” Keith answers, “I even wanted to escape my own birthday party once.”

“The one I begged my mom to let me host.” Lance finished. “I remember the look on your face, and I told you to relax and enjoy yourself. The cake was fucking delicious, and besides, it was your birthday after all.”

“You devoured most of it.” Keith said bitterly, “You pig.”

“You know how I go insane over red velvet.” Lance couldn’t blame or help himself. Saying in a suggestive tone, leaning closer towards Keith. He felt Keith’s palm on his chest, firm and solid - playfully shoving Lance backwards lightly.

“You always had the habit of stealing food from me whenever I didn’t want it, too.”

They shared a laugh. Lance didn’t want the conversation to end, and he knew it was going to if he won’t say _something_ \- to make Keith stay.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt the chit chat with your friends with my presence but,” Keith reached forward to rub Lance on the arm. A goodbye gesture that made Lance’s chest feel tight. “I’ll be out of your hair. It was nice talking to you.”

Keith’s eyes were pleading, however - he masked it with apathy, something he had a habit of doing. Pushing his back off the wall, Lance sidestepped - preventing Keith from leaving where he stood.

“Stay.” Lance begged. The simple word making Keith freeze, and it was enough to slowly make his composure, the walls he built up to crumble. Eyes narrowing, dropping, and the shortness of breath - Lance can feel his heart speed up staring at Keith sorrowful expression.

“Why do you _want_ me to stay, Lance?” Keith questioned, and Lance _loved_ the way his name rolled off Keith’s tongue, no stranger to how his voice dropped an octave when Keith showed an extensive amount of vulnerability.

“Because I saw you again.” Lance confessed, “And I’m not just gonna let you willingly go like I carelessly did all those other times. I _want_ you to stay.”

“Lance.”

“ _Please.”_

His acrimony remains when Keith contemplates. Lance knew if Keith walked out that door he’s not coming back. And this is an encounter solely by chance.

Keith pushed his drink to Lance’s chest. Lance accepts the cup, puzzled.

“If you want me to stay, then let’s talk and catch up somewhere private. Otherwise you can join your friends again and I’ll go my merry way.” Keith said stubbornly.

Lance held back a proud smile.

He took Keith to a room upstairs, where the music was less loud and there weren’t much people around.

He didn't care much about germs, so he drank from Keith’s cup, Keith making a comment about being ultimately disgusted as the two slipped into a vacant room.

“Their alcohol’s pretty good.”

“I’m staying sober tonight, so it’s all yours.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Seated on the bed, the door was shut. The two hoping they can have some privacy and no one would barge in without knocking.

“My sister told me about you.” Lance says after some time. “About how you were holding up while I was gone.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Keith inquired, “It’s why you asked me the question.”

“Keith -” Lance inhales. “I know you deserve an explanation, and I’d like to tell you how fucking sorry I am for the complete _fuckshit_ I did to you.”

“I’m the one who got a bit too attached than expected.” Keith explains, “You don’t need to apologize.”

“I want to.” Lance protests. “I broke my promises to you. I told you you were always my best friend and I’d make you first priority and I blew it for the sake of maintaining other _pointless_ friendships.”

“You’re an asshole for that, for sure.” Keith agreed, “But Lance, you’re smart. Bold, fierce, kind, and you have a good heart. A big heart to share with the world. I remember admiring you for helping that poor kid who got bullied and beat up at the playground, and the look on your face when you found out his school supplies were stolen, and you lent him almost everything you had.” He begins,

“People want good people like that in their lives. And it’s completely understandable. I should’ve learned to cope with it better when we started to grow a part.” He finished. Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering how after all this time Keith was willing to brush his actions off instead of being angry about it.

“I still thought about you sometimes.” Lance admits, “But I didn't deserve to be there for you. To go to you and see you again.”

“Honestly.” Keith sighs, staring up at the ceiling. “Right now? I want to punch you in the face. So fucking bad. But I’m putting up a white flag and pushing this all between us.” He told Lance.

“Settling everything with disputes is not really who we are. We can work this out maturely, can’t we?”

“We are now.” Lance clarified. “But I still deserve that punch in the face.”

In response, Keith punched Lance in the arm instead. Making the other wince, doubling over to hiss in agony.

“ _Ow!_ ” He cried. Lips jutting out in a forming pout, a hand instinctively reaching to rub at his aching arm. “Fuck, Keith!”

“Does it hurt too bad?”

“It hurts _a lot_.” It hurt like a bitch.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m - _fuck_ \- _yeah_ \- _I’m just fucking peachy._ Shit…” Lance groaned, he was going to have a sore arm eventually. He knew it.

“Are we cool now?” Lance wheezes, and out of pity - Keith soothes the burn on Lance’s arm.

“Yeah.” Keith said. “We’re cool.”

“ _Jesus_.” Lance breathed, “In the sixth grade you were never packing a punch like that.”

“I may have taken boxing lessons last summer.” Keith smirks, and Lance blinks his eyes wide.

“Man, Keith I really fucking missed you.” He says without much thought, admiring how Keith’s cheeks faintly blossomed a shade of scarlet.

“Shut up.” Keith murmured, adjusting his cap so it could hide his eyes. But the tint of red on his cheeks remained. A quiet laugh escapes his lips, refusing to look at Lance.

“I missed you so much.”

“Fuck you, Lance.”

“We both haven't changed.” Lance whispers. “I must’ve missed a lot. But you’re still the goody two shoes I knew and that tough little cookie who’d fuck anyone up that messed with me.”

“That was one time.” Keith mumbles. “Assholes who think they ran the school deserve a thorough ass beating.”

“Haters are just fans to me.” Lance says jokingly, “If they wanted autographs they could've just asked.”

“And despite roughing up some douchebag you managed to get yourself suspended twice.” Keith snorts. “You gave in way too easily into peer pressure.”

“Maybe I am a bad influence.” Lance admitted, Keith hides a laugh behind his palm.

Lance set his cup aside.

The heavy tension fades - as they spend their time reminiscing about the past. What they’ve been doing ever since they’ve stopped speaking to each other. And they laugh occasionally, Lance noticing how Keith would subtly scoot closer and nudge Lance affectionately, place a hand on his thigh - and their shoulders and arms were often brush up against each other.

Lance constantly needed to pay no mind to his distractions, but from Keith’s laugh and the dimples on his cheeks, not only did it feel like old times again. But he blamed himself for recklessly fucking up to nearly lose someone such as Keith.

“What’s your secret?”

“To keeping my face beautiful and acne free? I shan’t tell you.”

Keith’s fingers absentmindedly carded through Lance’s hair. His amused smile slowly fading, “You look like the same Lance to me, but, more hideous because the beard.”

Lance gawked.

“ _I thought we were friends!”_

 _“Lance_.” Keith holds back a snort. “I’m one-hundred percent fucking with you.”

“You’re really mean.” Lance leans into Keith’s touch, enjoying the feeling of the other’s fingers entangled with his short, curly strands of hair.

“It ruins my image of you. Knowing you’re not the fourteen year old neighbor with the missing tooth.” Keith said. “You look different.”

“I could say the same about you.” Lance replied.

“That I’m hideous? You _dick_.”

“That you’re actually the complete opposite.” Lance flicked Keith’s hat up, to reveal his eyes. The ethereal shade of violet, beautifully gleaming. He brushed Keith’s bangs out of the way, and they smile. Lance feeling his cheeks heat up realizing the closeness and the short span in distance between them.

“What does that mean?” Keith asks barely a whisper.

“Words can’t describe it.” Lance said truthfully. He wanted to say that Keith was incredibly _stunning, breathtaking,_ and he could go on and on and _on_. “But when I say that, it’s a good thing.”

Keith’s fingers trail down to Lance’s cheek. Lance’s eyes flicker down to Keith’s lips. Parted, pink. In dire need to be paid attention to.

“It’s been so long, Lance.” Keith murmurs, and his forehead bumps against Lance’s. “I have so much shit I want to say. So much more but I don’t know where to start.”

“Neither do I.” Lance agreed. “My heart’s pounding so fast. I never thought I'd see you again.”  

“Lance.” Keith’s wavering breath releases a wave of sentiment in Lance. “I missed you.”

“I know.” Lance said hoarsely, “I should’ve been there for you instead of leaving.” his nose brushed against Keith’s.

“You’re an ass, you know?”

Lance laughs all breathy, nostalgic. Mind running at a thousand miles per minute.

“Keith I -”

Keith silences him by sealing their lips - closing the distance. Lance didn’t realize how he yearned for this - noting how warm Keith’s lips felt on his.

Lance could tell Keith was hesitant taking the initiative. The kiss is gentle, and nearly inexperienced.

Lance wanted nothing more to prove to Keith just how much he had welled up in this big heart of is. Replacing verbally expressing his emotions by physically caressing Keith’s side and pulling him closer, melding their lips together.

Their noses bumped, their thighs included - and even though Lance has shared kisses with many others in the past and a few times in the present - kissing Keith felt different.

Because he was kissing _Keith._

His neighbor whom used to be his best friend.

He was kissing Keith, the one who refused to speak with him when they were just twelve years old. Eyes as cold as ice.

Years apart without communication, Lance didn’t expect their reunion to lead to this.

Their kiss turned fierce. Passionate, lust-fueled, their mingled breaths shared in-between haste kisses, Keith’s fingers grasp Lance’s hair and tugs.

Lance pulled Keith’s hips taut to his, desperate to feel his body heat, aching for contact. For friction, with the way they were seated - their thighs were unable to slot together in the way he wished.

“I’m sorry.” Lance rasps when he parts, only to kiss Keith again. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. _I’m sorry for being such an asshole. I know I’m an idiot and I probably don’t deserve you._

Keith staggered out a breath, chest expanding as he struggles for air.

“Lance.” He croaked, voice muffled when Lance’s lips are on his again, grasping at his thigh and squeezing tight. “Lance -” He groans when Lance gnawed on his bottom lip, hoping Keith’s movements would start to lack in strength, but it only grew stronger.

Keith used his willpower to push Lance away, gripping the other’s shoulders tightly. They were panting madly, eyes blown back with growing desire, and in mere seconds Lance snaps back to reality to register what had just happened.

“I have to go.” Keith whispered, breathless. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, eyes wandering everywhere excluding to meet Lance’s own.

“Keith wait.” Lance blurts out, ashamedly missing the warmth of Keith’s red and swollen lips from heated kisses. “It’s my fault, I’m the one who-”

“Just let it go.” Keith stood up, his fingers briefly brushed over his mouth. “It’s… it’s cool.” He said. “Let’s just forget about it.”

Lance called after Keith, standing up to stride over to Keith’s retreating figure and grab his arm, making Keith face him.

Keith pried away Lance’s hand harshly, “Don’t touch me, please.”

“Keith-”

“...Don’t.” Keith said softly, but demanding. Lance’s voice got caught up in his throat. Keith looked Lance in the eye. “I don’t even know why you came up to me to begin with. If we’d gone any further by the end of the day, I’ll still be nothing more than a stranger or a good _fuck_.” He punctuated coldly.

Keith doesn’t let Lance get a say in. Lance can’t say _anything._ Feet planted where they were, frozen - watching Keith leave through the door without shutting it.

Even if he tried to run after Keith - his consciousness told him he didn’t deserve Keith’s forgiveness.

  


* * *

 

  


Lance knocked on the door.

He fidgeted on his feet. Thinking if this was a good idea.

The door opens, and he sees an older fellow with red hair.

Him and Lance have a stare off.

“Uh.” The ginger-haired male says warily, “Hi. Are you a friend of Katie’s?”

"Somewhat.” Lance said awkwardly. “She here?”

The man sized Lance up and down for a moment. “Lance McClain.”

“Yeah.” Lance laughed sheepishly, “Yeah. That’s me.”

There’s silence, and finally - the other turns his head in the direction of the house. “Katie, someone very _important_ wants to see you!”

This led to Lance sitting in a library with Pidge. Who just happened to be on her way out.

Pidge pushed up her glasses with her fingers. “Are you here to-”

“God, no.” Lance says. Rubbing his face. Something he tended to do in a situation where he doesn’t know what to say or do. But he needed to ask _someone_ \- Lia being busy and his mother would surely flip her shit if Lance spilled the beans to her. “You’re friends with Keith, right?”

“I may be.” She remarked, flipping through a book. Backpack sitting beneath the cushion. “What of it?”

“I don’t know if he’s mentioned that he and I were friends for two and a half years.”

“That’s funny, because Keith did tell me once he had a neighbor he was close to.” Pidge’s eyes never left her book.

“What if…” Lance starts, “What if I told you I was Keith’s neighbor.”

Now, that grasped her attention.

“Lance McClain.” Pidge said carefully. “ _You_ were Keith’s neighbor.”

“I still live right next to him ‘til this day.”

Pidge brought her legs up on the cushion, crossing them. “Okay so, why is this any of my business?”

“You’re someone he talks to.” Lance explained. “I mean, I tried to ask Hunk, but he barely remembers Keith and we’re in a really tight situation and I think it’s all my fault because I just _massively_ fucked up and I don’t know who to turn to besides you. So I asked him where you lived.”

“And Matt opened the door for you.” Pidge said impassively.

“I didn’t mean to disturb whatever it is that’s going on with your day or anything.” Lance said sympathetically, “But I’m going to go insane if I go another day without making up with Keith. And hopefully, not making out with him again like I did back at the get-together.”

Pidge closed her book. “You… you what?”

“I kissed Keith the other day.”

“Was it unintended?”

“I’ve no fucking idea.” Lance ran a hand through his hair, “We haven’t spoken in like, seven years? And we meet again and I begged him to stay so we can catch up and next thing I know we’re making out furiously with the fire of a _thousand suns_.”

The fact that it all came out so casually frightened both himself and Pidge.

“Why would you do that?”

“If I knew the answer to that question I would’ve told you.” Lance sputters out a laugh. “Our relationship… it’s… it’s complicated. Keith likes to keep shit to himself so it’s no surprise he hadn’t told you me and him weren’t just neighbors, he was like a best friend to me before we kinda drifted a part and long story short after I heard that he’s been going through some stuff I ended up meeting him at the high school reunion.”

“Oh jeez, that's why he's been acting so weird.” Pidge mutters, “I know you’ve known Keith longer than I did, but still, I think you should know better. Keith is coping with _a lot_ and you can’t just pressure him into things like sex and _macking_ \- he’s got a feeble heart.”

 _“I know._ ” Lance groans, “We were talking and laughing and stuff and I got nostalgic about our times together back when we were kids, and I felt so comfortable with Keith despite how much time has passed, I thought I… I _felt_ like- if I did anything it would feel right because it was _with_ Keith.”

“But it wasn’t for Keith.” Pidge clarified, “And thus, you’ve massively fucked things up.”

Lance glared. “Ah yeah, _thanks_ for making it clear for the billionth fucking time Katerina.”

“It’s Katie you dumbass.” Pidge corrects bitterly. “Learn that you did in fact, fuck up. And if you don’t do anything, the situation’s not going to get better.”

“I get that I did.” Lance sunk in his chair. “Do you have any _ideas_ maybe?”

“Depends.” Pidge said. “Prove your loyalty by telling me how you feel about my friend.”

“Keith means a lot to me.” Lance said without hesitation. “He’s important but I carelessly let him go for my own selfish reasons and I want to show him that I want a fresh start.”

Pidge set her book aside. Nodding understandingly.

“I have one idea in mind.” Pidge told Lance.

  


* * *

 

  


Lance liked to boast about how much he was a romantic. But when it came to this, he wanted to chicken the fuck out.

Lia coaxed him into moving forward with the plan.

He was planning to panic in his home for even longer until he got a text from Keith. And Lance wasn’t expecting a reply - figuring by now, Keith would’ve deleted Lance’s number.

The number was the same number Keith’s had since he’s gotten his first phone, and Lance can recognize the digits by heart.

 

**_Keith_ **

_ >I swear to God if you aren’t in the park in five minutes I’m going to leave. _

**_Keith_ **

_ >You said you wanted me to come here. If I find out you bailed, Lance, I will be pissed. _

 

Lance replied in a heartbeat.

_> Just wait there, please._

He picked up his crappy old composition notebook he had since elementary school. Pages ripped out and scribbles all over the cover and in the remaining pages.

“Where’s Superman rushing off to?” His mother asked, as Lance quickly told her he needed to head out darting towards the door.

“To patch things up with a certain someone.” Lia told her. “Try not to fuck it up, Lance!”

Lance flashed a smile at his sister and mother before exiting through the front door.

He went to the garage to get on his bike, pedalling off to the park.

He checked his phone every several seconds that passed. Praying that Keith would be still there when he reached the park.

Five minutes later, Lance arrived. He doesn’t bother to park his bike, stepping over it and striding over to the playground where he figured Keith would be.

His heart stopped at the sight of him getting off the swing set - up and ready to leave the playground.

Lance picked up the pace, speeding over to Keith and stopping him before he left the area.

“Wait!” He shouted out, Keith halted. Lance’s heart hammering in his chest when Keith stared back at him, his vexed expression waning.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance panted. “I spent the past half hour thinking you weren’t gonna come but that’s not the point.”

Keith rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Lance caught his breath.

“I wrote something for you.” Lance speaks, he earns Keith’s gaze diverting back to Lance. Patiently waiting for him to continue. “I’m not a poet or a really good writer or any of that shit. I just wrote what was on my mind and what I felt at the time.” He says while opening his notebook, flipping through the pages to find what he scribbled down at two a.m in the morning, thinking all throughout his classes on how this letter or whatever should even be.

“When I first saw you, I wondered what it was like to be your friend. You seemed… really cool, despite how you gave off this fuck off vibe, I wanted to do whatever it took to be friends with you. Getting to make you laugh was one of the best feelings ever. When I started to get to know you, you were a lot nicer to me. You smiled more often compared to before, where your eyes would look sad and you were quiet, and I wanted to change that, make you come out of your shell and show me more how you enjoyed the time we spent together.” Lance’s eyes traced every word, everything he poured his heart out into - his messy handwriting and all.

You were there for me while my family was coping. I didn’t understand much about my parents’ divorce, but seeing my mom get upset always made me upset. Because I wanted her to be happy living here, and you understood how I felt, and you comforted me. You helped me get through some shit times and you were always there whenever I needed you. But I didn’t acknowledge that, and it made me a major jerk off to throw what we had all away because I wanted other people to like me for who I was, but none of them ever knew who I truly was. You did. You’re the only person there to give me an earful about being a bad apple in middle school. I missed you graduation day. I thought about you sometimes, and sometimes, I didn’t. But when I saw you again, I blamed myself for our loss of contact knowing I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or kindness, or your support.” Lance takes a moment to pause, taking a deep breath.

“I want us to start over.” Lance closed the notebook, staring up at Keith - face morphed into desolation. “I want us… to be real friends again, and to spend more time together to work our way into something better than ever before. That can’t be hard, can it?”

“No it can’t.” Keith responds with a quiet huff through his nose - Lance supposed was a snort. “We were friends first, you jackass.”

“Then can we be something more?” Lance asks jokingly, “Out of all the people I’ve been with I think I’d feel more content if I dated you.”

He earned the honor of making Keith laugh, and it’s a sound Lance could never get enough of hearing.

“That was the sappiest speech I’ve ever heard.” Keith says, approaching Lance.

“I want _my_ Keith back.” Lance whispers almost pleadingly, and he freezes when Keith pushes down the notebook in Lance’s hand, another hand snaking around Lance’s nape to pull him in for a kiss.

Throwing Lance completely off guard, his eyes flutter shut to return the delicate kiss - and it ends mere seconds later before Lance could put a hand, or an arm - or God, _whatever_ \- around Keith.

“You have me.” Keith said softly with a warm little smile. “We just have to work our way towards getting back to how we were before, and if you’re lucky enough, it could be something more.”

Lance stares back at Keith dumbly.

“...Sw... _sweet_.” He drawled with a remorseful laugh.

“You’re forgiven.” Keith patted Lance’s chest, making the other step backwards involuntarily. “And now we’re even.”

They exchange humored smiles, all of a sudden - Lance feels less embarrassed for having to share all this crappy junk with Keith.

"To start off,” Lance shoved his hands into the pocket of his jacket, as him and Keith exited the playground together. Walking side by side. “Are you feeling some ice cream?”

“As long as you’re paying for it.” Keith winked. Lance nudged him in the shoulder. Keith nudges him back, and boldly, Lance snakes an arm around Keith’s waist.

“Why do you still have that anyway?”

“Don’t ask, I don’t bother to toss out my old school supplies and leave it in the storage instead.”

“I took you for a romantic sap.” Keith snatched the notebook from Lance, with a devious smirk plastered on his face. “Let’s see what else you wrote on here.”

Lance gawked, his eyes widening.

“ _You better give that back!”_

He ended up chasing Keith out of the park. Jumping over his bike, long forgotten.

He’ll probably need to go back to get it later before it gets stolen. But he ends up smiling hearing Keith laugh dart off with his shitty, stupid old notebook.

This was definitely off to a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> friends to lovers, this is more like friends working their way towards lovers in the end but... it's probably not. you draw your own conclusions.
> 
> thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
